Talk:Urayuli
Noted Augments Reppu augmented with Resist Bind+1 and +1 on Waning Crescent 29%--Leane 04:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Testimonials Soloed Easily with 37RDM/DNC, EarthsDay. Went in with Protect II, Shell II, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Blink, Drain Samba and Blaze spikes up and 300 TP. Also had a few temp items collected that I prolly could have gone without. (Used 1 Hi-potion and a Remedy). Had no trouble with the fight although Blaze spikes had no effect and he will silence. For those attempting this I would suggest, using an appropriate en-spell instead of Blaze spikes, debuff him ASAP, then just sit back and take it easy, use curing waltz as needed. Fight takes 2~3mins without 2hr. Might want to farm a temp item to cure silence if you want a little more peace of mind for the fight. (187) Soloed with level 60 Thief/Ninja with bloody bolts although they were not a necessity. He attacks fast but takes damage easily and I was able to get shadows up while being attacked. Battle only lasted around a minute. Traded a Homura +1 and got -6 hp +6 mp, water resistance +4, and "resist bind +1." Easily soloed with NIN75/WAR. Parsed to have 1064 HP. Augmented Spear +1 to get STR-1, VIT+1, AGI-1, and "Resist Petrify"+1. Yea. Fought on Lightningsday, Waning Gibbous 81% ~18:00. -- Fayden 04:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Second time with NIN75/WAR. Parsed at 1195 HP this time. Augmented Courage Ring to get Darkness+7. Lightsday, Waning Crescent 24% 18:20. -- Fayden 04:15, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Trioable by level ~40s. Forgot to parse. Augmented Decurion's Shield to get DEX-1, VIT+1, AGI-1, Ice+1, and Attack+1. Fought on Windsday, Waxing Crescent ~23:00. -- ScourgeOfAges 11 April 2009 Pushover for PLD75/NIN37. Augmented Drone Earring with MP+3. Firesday, Waxing gibbous 76%, around 11 A.M Vana'diel time. Aajok 20:19, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Very easy solo as SAM60/WAR30. Dropped fast to two Yukikazes. Augmented Beetle Earring +1. Lightningday Waning Gibous (74%) 1:00. Augmented with +7 earth resist. THF60/NIN30 Easy Fight. Traded: Battle Gloves AUG: +6 Dark Resist. Lighting Day, 14:00, Wax Gibbous (88%). Just soloed as a lvl 53 DRK/WAR. Got me down to red but I wasn't really trying too hard. Augmented a Beetle Earring +1 and got a +1 Lightning. --Whitex 17 Apr 2009 Killed as blm 75/whm 37 on watersday 81% moon. Traded Drone Earring, got +2 Fire Resist. Altariel Killed as 75RDM/BLM on firesday, Waxing Crescent(38%). Augmented Padded Armor:MP+6 Ranged Attack+1 Resist Petrify+1--Kaiselius 15:42, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Earthday, First Quarter Moon 40%, Drone Earring, +1 Lightning --Senkilara 16:19, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Custom Pants +1 Wind Resistance, Killed Earthday Roughly 8:00 game time (Full Moon (Start)98%) Killed with AL+CA+Hysteric Barrage and Melee strike. Reaffirming belief that longer fights may improve augmentation. Storme 15:21, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Iceday, Full Moon 95%, Drone Earring, +6 Earth --Senkilara 16:19, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Lightningday, Waxing Gibbous (79%), Drone Earring, +6 Earth and +7 Dark --Leylah 9:09, 29 April 2009 (PDT) Soloed as 35RNG/17NIN. Used my 2hr and started the fight with 300TP. Legionnaire's Harness: +2 Water, +2 Dark. Watersday, 24% --Blowfin 16:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) 1 shot by 75 rng/war EES. Traded Drone earring got +6 wind and dark and +9 earth resist Easy solo as WHM75/DNC37. Traded a Mercenary Captain's Belt. "Enhanced" w/ +1 STR, -1 VIT, -1 AGI on Lightsday, Full Moon (90%) with no weather. Soloed this as 46WAR/NIN easy fight, crappy augment, stamina ring +5 earth, thats it Soloed without too much difficulty by BLU40/NIN. Traded Dodge Headband (got from an ochu earlier), got a Sleep Resist +1 augment. Lightning Day, 69% Waxing Gibbous. Duoed with 44WAR/PLD and 44WHM/BLM. Used Protect 2, Shell 2, and Regen. Dealt WAR around 45 damage per hit, WAR attacked for 70-80 per hit. Both members finished with full life, Cure IV used twice. Soloed 70 THF/DNC with 200 tp. Fight lasted barely a minute. Traded Dodge Earring and received Resist Vs. Ice +8. Fought on Windsday, no weather effects. Mob spawned with Enblizzard so En- is probably not matching namesake of the day. (Bloodbeat - Seraph/Bismarck 30/05/2010) Enspell Fought it on Ice Day and had En-blizzard, Safe to say its Enspell is based on Day